Circuits to transform power from a first source to a second source are well known in the art. In an AC (alternating current/voltage) scheme, one technique is to use a transformer. Transformers may also be used to transform power from a DC (Direct Current) source. However, the DC source must be first converted to an AC (Alternating Current) power signal.
Circuits to convert DC power directly to another DC power are also well known in the art For example, a Buck converter is well known in the art. However, such converters have focused upon voltage conversion, such as voltage multiplication and not on current multiplication. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,451,743 and 6,438,005.
For portable devices that operate on batteries, the battery life is extremely important. Thus, it is desired to use as efficiently as possible the current capability of the battery. Thus, there is a need for a circuit to convert DC directly to DC while maintaining efficiency.